one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool and Deathstroke vs Batman and Spiderman
Deadpool and Deathstroke vs Batman and Spiderman Season 1 Episode 6 Pre Fight Deadpool and Deathstroke walk into a bar and drank some beer. Deadpool: Ya know, earlier this piece of crap tried to kill me after teasing me for playing on a Mary go round, and I killed him and did some Hula! Deadpool and Deathstroke laughed! Suddenly, the door exploded and in came Batman and Spiderman. Batman: Deathstroke. You're coming with us. And the crazy friend you got their is staying. Deadpool: Hey! Deathstroke grabbed his guns and whispered something to Deadpool. Deathstroke: We're not going going anywhere. Spiderman readied his webs. Spiderman: Here goes nothing! GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! FIGHT! Deathstroke started shooting his guns at Batman and Spiderman. Batman got his grappling hook and swung it around Deathstroke. Batman then pulled Deathstroke to him. Spiderman leaped into the air and kicked Deathstroke in the skull. CRACK! Deathstroke flew backwards, grabbing his head. Deadpool then grabbed his sword and ran at Batman. Batman used his gloves to block being sliced in half, and Spiderman shot a web at Deadpool's eyes. Deadpool: Are you kidding me! Deadpool then grabbed his gun and started shooting Batman. Batman flipped and jumped in the air, and then grabbed his batarang. Batman threw it at Deathstroke, and then pushed a button. The batarang exploded, along with Deathstroke. OHHH EXPLODED! DEATHSTROKE IS OUT! THE BATTLE RAGES ON! 3 fighters left Deadpool grabbed his sharpest sword and ran at Batman. Deadpool kicked Batman out of the bar, and Batman flew out the window. Batman then flew into the air and kicked Deadpool in the face. Spiderman made a gigantic web and chucked it at Deadpool. Deadpool was caught in the web and screamed like a girl. Deadpool looked for his swords but they were on his back. Deadpool started to wiggle his swords, slicing the web. Batman ran at Deadpool. Deadpool wiggled harder. Deadpool: Come.... On! Deadpool sliced free just in time before Batman came to Deadpool's reach. Deadpool flipped in the air, grabbed his gun, and shot Batman straight through the face. WOAH! THAT SCENE WAS FROM DEADPOOL! BATMAN IS OUT! THE BATTLE CONTINUES! 2 remain! Spiderman quickly runs out the bar and onto the roof. Deadpool leaps on the roof to. They punch each other over and over, landing blows on one another several times. Spiderman then kicked Deadpool backwards and started shooting webs at Deadpool. Deadpool sliced them with his sword and ran at Spiderman. Deadpool then grabbed his gun and started shooting at Spiderman. Spiderman attached one of his webs at the satellite pole and flung himself at Deadpool. Spiderman circled around and around Deadpool, squeezing him. Finally, Deadpool was wrapped around tight with the web. Spiderman then ran backwards and ran at Deadpool, and kicked him in the face. Deadpool's skull cracked. Deadpool started to die, but regenerated. Spiderman then grabbed one of Deadpool's sword and sliced his head off of his body. K.O!!!!!!! Conclusion These Melee's Winners Are... Batman and Spiderman!